Cuestión de Tiempo
by Chrissy Rojas
Summary: —Es cuestión de tiempo—se repitió por lo bajo—Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.


¡Hola!

He vuelto en gloria y majestad... mentiras, solo he vuelto con es fic, que es básicamente una idea de lo que podría haber pasado ese 31 de Octubre y posteriormente el 1 de noviembre, espero que lo disfruten.

**Aclaración:** No soy dueña de los personajes, sólo los utilizo para mi diversión; estos pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling

* * *

**Cuestión de Tiempo**

Estaba parado justo al lado de un árbol, llevaba horas allí, esperando.

_Es cuestión de tiempo_, pensó, mientras veía a la gente pasar.

La gente empezaba a salir de sus casas para ir al trabajo, pero él no había hecho ningún movimiento, en el tiempo que llevaba allí.

Miraba con atención la puerta de la panadería de enfrente, sabía que él iba a aparecerse por allí tarde o temprano, siempre lo hacía y hoy no iba a ser distinto.

_31 de Octubre del 1981._

_ —Voy tarde—se dijo antes de montarse en su motocicleta._

_Debería haber llegado hace media hora a la casa de sus mejores amigos, pero cosas de la vida lo detuvieron, por no decir que una bella rubia capturo su atención más de los debido._

_No se preocupo en ir más rápido que lo normal, ya iba tarde y Lily lo iba a retar de todos modos, por lo cual, de lo único que se preocupo fue de llegar._

_Sonrió pensando en sus amigos; sabía que la pelirroja lo iba a retar pero también sabía que luego lo iba a abrazar, como si no se hubieran visto en años, también sabía que James le iba a sonreír como siempre y lo iba a estrechar en un abrazo para luego hacerlo pasar, sin sacar su brazo de sus hombros y para cuando lo retirara, primero le pegaría suavemente en la cabeza diciendo "no debiste llegar tarde, pulgoso" y él solo reiría prometiendo que no volvería a pasar, sabiendo que era mentira._

_Quería llegar y ver a sus amigos, le hacían falta, aunque los fuera a visitar seguido; no era lo mismo, quería poder invitarlos a comer, quería poder sacar a su sobrino al parque y sobre todo quería que su sufrimiento terminara… Pero no eran tiempos fáciles y ellos necesitaban estar protegidos, aunque James dijera que podía con todo._

El trafico aumento, el sonido de las ruedas de los autos y las bocinas, llenaron las calles, el parloteo de la gente se podía escuchar por doquier, pero el aun no aparecía.

_Es cuestión de tiempo._

Iba a aparecer y lo iba a lamentar.

_No le quedaba mucho para llegar, pero el aroma a quemado que se había impregnado en su nariz, lo asusto y con un nudo en la boca del estomago, acelero._

_Algo le decía que ese olor venia de donde no debería, que ese aroma salía de la casa de James y Lily, lo cual no era correcto, absolutamente incorrecto._

_La desesperación lo embargo, su mano no dejo el acelerador hasta ver la casa de sus amigos reducida a ruinas humeantes, allí lo supo, supo que estaba todo perdido._

_Saltó de la moto apenas pudo y corrió al interior de la casa, el primer piso estaba tal cual lo recordaba, excepto por el cuerpo de James, su amigo, que estaba tirado camino a la escalera._

_Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se acerco a donde se encontraba su amigo, respiró hondo, se agachó junto a él y levanto su cabeza, cerró sus ojos lentamente y volvió a depositar la cabeza en el suelo._

—_Lo siento—susurró, para luego acostarlo sobre el sillón._

_Con cuidado y la varita por delante, se aventuro a mirar las habitaciones del segundo piso; la destrucción conducía directamente a la habitación de Harry, haciendo que la ansiedad creciera en su interior._

_Pateó unos pedazos de madera que estorbaban su camino y se adentro en la habitación- allí se encontró con un imagen poderosa-allí pudo ver a Lily, tirada frente a la cuna de Harry, sin vida y a Harry sentado llorando en silencio._

_Primero se acerco al cuerpo de la pelirroja con cuidado, la tomo entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente, para luego sentarla con la mayor delicadeza posible en la mecedora que se encontraba en el lugar; luego de cerrarle los ojos, se dio vuelta para tomar a Harry en brazos._

_El pequeño no hizo ruido alguno, pero siguió llorando mientras alargaba sus manos en dirección de su madre, Sirius hizo lo posible para calmarlo y para calmarse._

—Es cuestión de tiempo_—_se repitió por lo bajo_—_Pronto aparecerás, sucia, rata traidora_—_habló entre dientes.

_La culpa llenaba su mente, al igual que la frustración, él había propuesto a Peter para el trabajo y eso lo estaba matando._

_Su mente le repetía constantemente que si él se hubiera hecho cargo, las cosas iban a ser distintas; que si él en vez de desconfiar de Remus, lo hubiera hecho de Peter, las cosas también hubieran sido distintas._

_Con Harry en brazos, tomó una decisión, sabías como terminaría, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Vengaría a James y a Lily, mataría a Peter Pettigrew apenas pueda._

El sol empezaba a darle en la cara cuando el susodicho apareció, sonrío con malicia mientras sus ojos brillaban salvajemente. El momento había llegado.

Lo vio entrar en la panadería, tal cual lo había predicho. Sonrío amenazadoramente y se puso a caminar, tenía que llegar al callejón junto al local antes que Pettigrew.

—_Es cuestión de minutos, ahora—_pensó maliciosamente, escondiéndose ahora entre las sombras del callejón.

Colagusano volvió al callejón del cual había salido, a esas horas aquella calle era muy transitada y no podía aparecerse en cualquier lado, por lo cual siempre utilizaba aquel callejón.

—De esta no sales, traidor_—_escuchó Peter, asustado, soltó la bolsa que tenia entre las manos y se dio vuelta para mirar a su "amigo"

—Si… Si… Sirius_—_tartamudeo la rata.

—Los vendiste_—_Sirius tenía una mirada aterradora_—_No mereces vivir_._

—Yo… yo…_—_habló Peter mirando para todos lados.

—No busques mucho_—_le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona_—_De esta no sales.

* * *

Bueno se que hay un par de cosas que no concuerdan al 100% con la historia contada por Rowling, pero esto es solo un fic.

Si encuentras un dedazo o algún error garrafal, por favor házmelo saber, sera de mucha ayuda en el futuro.

La historia es algo vieja, si que lo siento por como esta escrita, pero no quise editarla, así no perdía el sabor del pasado (realmente solo fui muy floja, creo)

Gracias por leer, si eres tan amable puedes dejarme un review con lo que sea que me quieras decir. Acepto hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones, pociones y muchas otras cosas.

Gracias por pasarte por mi fic.

Nos leemos luego.


End file.
